Pamela and Kit: The Early Years:
by CassidyRachel
Summary: This is the saga of Bo and Luke's Daughters, Pamela and Kit, Please stay tuned, and R&R, I want to hear all of your opinions and thoughts, IT'S COMPLETED!
1. Cousins and Sisters: 1985: Prologue:

Author's Note: This about Kit and Pamela Duke growing up, this is before Daisy's daughters, Lizzie, and her twins, B.J., and Lorraine are born, and Anita and Gabby are alive, and so is Jesse for awhile, and then die, and leaving the girls to their fathers for them to take care of, See how the boys do in this little story of mine, Y'all!

_**Songs used in this story: "Sunshine, My Only Sunshine", and "Let it be"**_

Cousins and Sisters: 1985: Prologue:

**_Life is good in Hazzard County, Georgia, and the Dukes were happy with what the way their lives are going, and there is always plenty of love, and Pamela and Kit Duke are close like sisters, even though they are cousins, and they lived together on Jesse's farm, that had been in their generation for many years, Let's take a visit, Shall we?_**

Luke and Bo Duke were the most handsome men in Hazzard County, Luke has Brown Hair, Blue Eyes, and an lean build, and a tan courtesy of working on the farm for so many years, and he has the girls come his way, and some break his heart, and he loved the single life until he met Anita Blackwell, a famous singer, who has Blond Hair, and Brown Eyes, and they met when Luke was a Senior Smoke Jumper for the Montana Forest Service, and they dated for awhile, until Anita hit the big time, and they broke up, Anita got married, but her husband died, and they met again when Luke and the gang were trying to raise money for the hospital they were building, and they met again in L.A., and ever since then Anita semi-retired, married Luke, and they returned to Hazzard to settle down, and they have a Brown Haired, Sapphire Blue Eyed Beauty of a daughter, they named her Pamela Katherine Duke, who was 8 years old.

Bo Duke is taller than his older cousin, he has the same build as Luke, but a darker tan, from working on the farm too, and he has Blond Hair, and Baby Blue Eyes, he met his beautiful wife, Gabriella, "Gabby" for short in L.A. too, she is a beautiful Dark Haired, Brown Eyed woman with a tan, she and her brothers, her, and their friends helped them recovered their tapes, and money and came to Hazzard for the Annual Ho Down for the new hospital, and they got married, and her family loves Bo, and wished them well, and they got married, and returned to Hazzard, where he retired as a Racecar Driver, and Luke retired from the Smoke Jumpers, but it doesn't mean that they got driving out their blood, they drive around in their famous Orange Red Racing Stock Car, the "General Lee", and raising some hell, Bo and Gabby have a beautiful Blond Haired, Baby Blue Eyed beauty, who looks like more her father named, Kit Marie Duke, who is 4 years old.

One morning Jesse, and the boys were working on the fields, and Daisy and the women were doing some lunch for everyone, and Kit and Pamela were playing, and running around outside, and Daisy said with her Blue Eyes sparkling, "Your girls are so sweet, I can't wait until Me and Enos have a family of our own", and Anita said with a smile, "You will make a wonderful mother, Cousin", and Daisy said raising an eyebrow, "You think?", and Gabby said, "Yes, you will, you spoil Kit and Pamela all the time", and everyone laughed, and Daisy said, "I can't help it, I am the Aunt, I am suppose to do it", and they went back to their cooking.

Jesse Duke pushed some of his White Hair out of his eyes, and he said with a smile, and his Blue Eyes full of excitement, to his nephews, "We are gonna have a great crop this year", as he put some of the supplies away, and then he looked at his nephews, and said, "We don't have to worry about money for awhile", and Luke and Bo put the rest of the supplies away, and put their Shirts on, buttoned them up, and tucked them into their Jeans, and Luke said, "That's great, Uncle Jesse", and Bo said exclaiming, **_"For once, We can be ahead this year!"_**, and the two other Duke men agreed, and Jesse said, "Let's get on home for lunch", and Luke and Bo nodded, and they got into Jesse's old Pickup Truck, and went on home to their farm.

The Men came home, showered and changed and everyone had a nice lunch, and then Daisy had to get home to make sure that dinner was on time for Enos, and since Enos couldn't make it to lunch, Jesse said, "Here is some of my Strawberry Rhubarb Pie for Enos, Baby, Give him our best, and tell him to be careful during his shift", and Daisy thanked him, and said, "Yes, Sir", and she kissed, and hugged her family "goodbye", she gave her "nieces" one more kiss, and ruffled their hair a bit, and pinched their cheeks, she left in "Dixie" to go home to be with her husband for awhile.

Pamela asked her mother and aunt, "Mama, Aunt Gabby, Can Me and Kit play outside until dinner?" and Gabby said, "Stay in the yard where we can see you", and Anita said, "Be ready for supper, Girls, when we call you", and Pamela said nodding, "Yes, Ma'am", and she said to her young cousin with a smile holding out a hand to her, "Come on, Kit", and the little girl took it, and they walked out hand, and hand, which made Anita and Gabby very happy.

Jesse went to lie down for awhile until dinner, and Luke and Bo were sitting around talking in the Living Room, and Anita and Gabby joined them after doing the dishes, and they wrapped their arms around their husbands' waists, and they received a kiss from them as response, and Anita said with a smile, "It's great to see Kit and Pamela get along so well", and Gabby said agreeing, "Yeah, they act like more like sisters, than cousins", and Luke said, "Well, Me and Bo were like that", Bo gave him a look, and he caught himself, and said correcting himself, "**_Actually_,** Me, Bo, and Daisy were like that, we thought of each other more as siblings, then cousins", and Bo nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we had some good times, Uncle Jesse taught us that nothing is important than family", and the girls nodded, and then they all heard two screams, and Jesse came running out his bedroom, and said, "What was that?", and the Duke adults ran outside to see what was going on.

Pamela was busying comforting her little cousin, as she applied pressure to her wound on her knee, Kit wailed out loud in pain, and Pamela said, "I am sorry, Cousin, I have to do it", and she saw Jesse, and everyone coming towards them, she yelled frantically to her family members, **_"Kit fell down, while we were playing tag!"_**, and Bo easily scooped up his daughter, and Luke got Pamela too, and they all went inside.

They got inside, and Jesse said, "We got to wash out the dirt and rocks out of the wound, or it will get infected", and Kit wailed, and yelled, **_"NO!"_** and Bo said, "Baby, We have to do it, Will you let someone do it?" and then she said between sobs, "Can you, and Grandpa Jesse do it?" and Bo smiled, and said, "Sure, Sugar, Anything you want", and she composed herself, and she looked at Luke, "Uncle Luke, Can I have a Big Bird Band-Aid?" and Luke smiled, and said, "Sure, Honey, You can have one", and then she looked at her mother, and aunt, and said, "Mama, Can you and Aunt Anita sing me my favorite song?", and they both smiled, and nodded, and Jesse said with a smile, "Ready?", and she nodded, and then Jesse, and Bo began to wash the wound.

Anita and Gabby were singing **_"Sunshine, My Only Sunshine"_**, Kit's favorite song, to her, and then when Bo and Jesse were done, Jesse said with a smile, "You did great, Sweetheart", and Bo said agreeing exclaiming, **_"You sure did, Sugar!"_** and Kit thanked them, and Luke put a Big Bird Band-Aid on her knee, and kissed it, and asked with a smile, "All better?" and Kit smiled, and nodded, and while the adults were making Kit feel better, Pamela went into her and Kit's Bedroom, that belonged to their fathers, and came out with something.

Pamela said, "Kit, I have something for you, cause you were so brave", and she handed Kit her old Teddy Bear, named, Colton, and Kit was shocked, and said, "I can't take Colton, Pam", and she stuck her thumb in her mouth, and Pamela said, "I want you to have it, Kit, cause it will take away the monsters", and she gave it to her, and Kit said with a smile and hugged her cousin, "Thanks, Pam", and Pamela said, "Let's go play in our room", and Bo lifted Kit off of the table, and kissed her the top of her head as he did this, and the adults smiled, as the little girls walked to their room with hands around each others' waists.

The dinner was completed, and Luke went to get the girls, and they all sat down at the large table, Jesse did the blessing, and everyone ate. Everyone was enjoying each other's company, and having a nice time, and then Pamela said after dinner, "Can me and Kit have a cookie?" and Bo said, "One each", and Luke said, "Then it's off to bed, Girls, OK?" and they both said in unison exclaiming, **_"Yes, Sir!"_** and then Pamela went to the Cookie Jar, and then found only one cookie left, and Pamela said to Kit, "There is only one cookie left", and Kit knew what that meant, but Pamela did something that the little girl totally didn't expect, Pamela broke the cookie into two equal halves, and handed one to Kit, and hugged her, and then Kit said to no one in particular, "Can we have some Milk, please?", and Jesse said, "I will get it", and he poured them each a glass, and they finished their snack, and drink, and Anita, and Gabby got the girls ready for bed, and then the Duke Men came into say "goodnight" with the ladies.

Jesse said, "Goodnight, My Angels", and he hugged, and kissed them, and he left the room, he had some errands to do the next morning, and Luke said, "Goodnight, My Pumpkins, Sweet Dreams", he hugged and kissed them and went to the door, and wait for others, Anita and Gabby kissed their daughters, and hugged them, "Goodnight Sugars", Gabby said, and Anita said, "Goodnight, My Babies, I love you", and Bo said to them, "Goodnight, Darlings", and he kissed and hugged them both, and then Pamela said, "Daddy? Uncle Bo? Can you tell us another "General Lee" story? Please?", and the boys looked over at their wives, and then at their daughters, and Luke said to his cousin, "How can we say "no" to that, Cousin?", and Bo shook his head, and chuckled, and said, "We can't, Luke", and Gabby and Anita left them alone.

Kit and Pamela made room on their bed for their fathers to sit down, and the boys proceeded to tell them about the time that Rosco got stuck in a tree, while they were doing a race, and the girls laughed hard, and then Luke and Bo continued to tell the tale, and then they gave their daughters one more kiss, and then left, and Pamela gave her cousin a kiss on the forehead, and said, "Goodnight, Kiddo", and Kit said, "Night-Night, Pammy", and she fell asleep, except Pamela, she moved some hair out of Kit's eyes, and fell asleep after awhile.

End of: Cousins and Sisters: 1985: Prologue:

**_Balladeer: It's clear that Pamela and Kit are best friends, and it appears that they could get through anything? But can they get through the next part of their lives? Please stay tuned for the next chapter of: Pamela and Kit: The Early Years, You better bring a tissue, it is sure a sad one, y'all!_**


	2. Taking care of our Fathers: 1987: One:

Taking care of our Fathers: 1987: One:

Two years later, the Duke Farm is in trouble, and they need to make some money for the Mortgage, so they can get Rosco, and Boss off of their backs, and Anita and Gabby decided to go back on tour, Gabby served as Anita's Backup Singer, and Anita wanted to do her career for awhile, until they have enough money to pay off the Mortgage for the month, and Luke and Bo were not pleased, but they knew that their wives wouldn't give up the farm like them, and Enos and Daisy helped out whenever they could, and Luke and Bo knew that it would work out perfectly.

When Winter came, Gabby and Anita called a meeting, and they told the men what they felt, Anita said, "We know it's crazy, and we promised we wouldn't go back to work ever again after the girls were born, we are desperate for money", and Gabby said, "It wouldn't be forever, we are gonna sing, and be Waitresses", and Jesse said, "But you don't have to, Sweetheart, we can manage", and Anita said, "You know you can't, Uncle Jesse, Between you three, Daisy's wages at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and what Enos earns as a Deputy, we are in deep trouble", and Gabby said, "We can do it, we just need to try", and the men nodded, Bo said, "We are behind you all the way, Ladies", and Luke said in agreement, "100, We can make this work", and they received kisses as their rewards, and they all went to make arrangements for the next months.

Pamela and Kit were not happy with the news that their mothers were leaving one Winter Morning, and by the end of the week, they were forgiven, and they gave their mothers hugs, and kisses, as they said their "goodbyes", and Anita said, "I want you to mind your Uncle Bo, Grandfather, and Daddy, OK, Watch out for Kit, Promise?", and Pamela nodded, and said, "I promise, Mama", and then she went over to her aunt, and they hugged and kissed, and promised her that she will help watch Kit, and make sure that she is well taken care of, and then the Men came, Luke said to Anita, "Watch yourself, especially in this weather, OK?", "I promise, I will call as soon as we hit our 1st stop", and Luke nodded sadly, and then he gave Gabby a kiss and a hug too, and wished them a good trip, and Bo did the same gesture as Luke, and then wished them "Good Luck", and then Anita and Gabby looked at their daughters once again.

"Would you bring us a present if we are extra special good?", Kit asked hopefully, and Anita said, "Absolutely", and Gabby said, "We will get you a couple of things, **_only_** if you are good for everyone", and Pamela and Kit said in unison excitingly, **_"We promise!"_** and then Jesse said sadly, "It's time to go, Ladies", and then Anita got emotional, and exclaimed, **_"I am gonna miss you, Cowboy!"_**, and Luke exclaimed sadly, **_"Me too, Baby!"_**, they passionately kissed without taking a break, and Bo said exclaiming as he cried, **_"Please hurry back, I can't survive without you!"_**, and Gabby said, "Of course you can, Love, you need confidence", and she wiped his single tear, and they passionately kissed, and then the girls got into their cars, waved at them sadly, and everyone waved sadly back, and they pulled out, and made their way to their 1st stop, Dallas, Texas.

The girls made their call like they promised, and the rest of the month went great, and things started to go back to normal on the farm, and then the girls started to have more fun outings with their friends, and Pamela lived up to her promise, and she watched out for Kit, and her family, and even though, everyone missed Gabby and Anita, they knew that the girls were doing anything to save their home, and keep their family together.

In their one of their stops, Anita and Gabby did a set, and then switched to being Waitresses, and everyone loved them in Minneapolis, Minnesota, and it was snowing, and when the Bar, "**_The Pig Pen"_** Closed for the night, Anita said, "I can't wait until this is over, I would take Hazzard County over this any day of the week", and Gabby nodded in agreement, "You got that right, and once we give Boss all the money, he can leave us alone for awhile", and they went back to work.

Letters came back and forth, and Kit celebrated her 6th birthday, and she couldn't wait to show off her Writing skills to her mother and aunt, and she can't wait until they come home from their trip, and she sent pictures, and knickknacks from the party to them, and she hopes that things start improving on the farm, so her dad, uncle, and grandfather don't have to work so hard, and her mother and aunt could come home, and when she is sad, Pamela comforts her, and they keep thinking on the positive.

One night, Kit was thrashing around in the bed that she shared with Kit, and Pamela woke up with concern for her cousin, and said, "Are you OK, Kit?", and Kit said sadly, "I miss Mama, and Aunt Anita", and Pamela smiled, and said holding out her arms to her, "Come here, Sweetie", and she went into the welcoming embrace, and Pamela said, "I do too, but they will be back, and then things will be better again", and Kit nodded, and Pamela stroke her cousin's hair, and they both sighed contently, and went back to sleep in no time.

Spring came and went, and Pamela and Gabby were adding up the money they made, and Gabby said exclaiming, **_"We did it, we have enough money to keep Boss off of our backs for a month!"_**, and Anita exclaimed, **_"Yes!"_**, and they hugged, and high-fived each other, and Gabby said excitingly, **_"Let's send the money, and tell the guys we are coming home!_**, and Anita said, "Good idea, It's your turn to write to them", and Gabby nodded, and started on the letter, and Anita put the money together.

Bo went to take a break from the chores, and he went to open the Mailbox, and he opened the letter from Gabby, and he was in shock from the money he found, and what the letter said, and he shouted, **_"Luke!"_**, and he took off running, and he reached the Barn, where he was helping his cousin clean out the stalls.

Luke looked up with concern, when he heard his cousin shout his name, and Bo came to him out of breath, and when he regained it, Bo said excitingly, **_"Luke, We got a letter from Gabby and Anita, they made enough money, and they are coming home, Look!"_**, and he handed him the letter, and the money, and Luke took a look at the letter, and let out a **_"Yeehaw!"_**, and he told Bo, "Let's go tell Uncle Jesse, and the girls", and they ran to the Farmhouse, and Luke called out, **_"Uncle Jesse!"_**, and Bo shouted, **_"Girls!"_**, and when they found them, they told them the news, and they were thrilled, and they planned a party for them at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and the town of Hazzard heard, and offered to help them. The six months of Hell was over, Anita and Gabby Duke were coming home.

The day the girls were coming home, it was raining hard, and at night, they were on the route to Hazzard County, and they couldn't see a thing, and Gabby was navigating, and Anita was doing the driving, and Gabby mutter loudly, **_"Damnit, We can't see a thing!"_** and Anita said, "Don't I know it", and all of sudden, a Drunk Driver came out of no where, and Gabby shouted, **_"Anita, Look out!"_** and Anita maneuvered, but it was too late, they were hit, and flipped over, and were seriously injured and bleeding, and Atlanta Police Department came out to the scene, and they were too late, America' s Beloved singers died instantly, and they had to call Hazzard County, and notified the family, they made the call at Tri-County Hospital.

The Dukes were planning a small party for the girls before the big party at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and they were excitingly, and the house was beautifully decorated, Daisy and Enos came over to help, and despite the rain, everything was going along good, and the girls were playing in their rooms, and when Jesse helped Luke hung a streamer, the phone rang, and he went to answer it, and said, "Duke Residence, Jesse Duke speaking", and then his face had a shocked expression, and then he hung up, and he looked over at his nephews.

"**_Oh God, NO!"_**, Bo exclaimed as he was getting emotional, and Luke exclaimed, **_"This can't be happening, No not Anita and Gabby!"_**, and they let out some tears, and comforted each other, and Daisy comforted them both,

and then they composed themselves, and Jesse said, "They are at Tri-County Hospital", and Bo looked at Enos, and said, "Enos, Can you look after the girls?", and Enos said with a small smile, "Sure, You and Luke take care of yourselves, and don't rush, the girls are in good hands", and Luke smiled, and said, "We know it, Pal, thanks a lot for this, we appreciate it", and Daisy gave her husband a kiss, and they left for the hospital, hoping that they aren't too late.

When they got to the hospital, Dr. Appleby came out to meet them from the O.R., and he had a sadden expression on his face, and Jesse knew what that meant, and he asked, "When?", and the elderly doctor replied, "An hour ago", and Bo and Luke exclaimed in unison, **_"NO!"_**, and Dr. Appleby said, "I am so sorry, I am truly sorry, Excuse me, I have to make my rounds, if you need me, just paged me", and Jesse nodded silently as he comforted Luke, and Daisy comforted Bo, as she shed her own tears of grief, and then Bo went to join Luke, and Jesse in a group hug, and Daisy went to the Payphones to tell Enos the sad news.

Luke and Bo let out uncontrollably amount of tears, and they sucked in air, and choked out on the sobs, and Luke said crying exclaiming, **_"I don't think that anything will be the same again!"_**, and Jesse said soothingly, "It will be OK, it will take some time, but it will be again", and Bo choked back on the sobs, and remembering the girls, and said crying too, "What are we gonna tell Pamela and Kit?", and Jesse said simply, "The truth, and you will tell them how wonderful their mothers were", and Luke and Bo cried once again, and Jesse comforted them the way he did, when they were kids, and he rubbed the small of their backs, and kissed their sides of their heads, and then stroke their hair, and they fell asleep, and Daisy came back, and saw them asleep together, and smiled at them, and joined them, she fell asleep in no time.

Bo and Luke took their daughters on a picnic, and told them the news about their mothers, and the girls cried, and Luke and Bo comforted them, and they all let out their emotions, and they felt better, and then the girls went to play by themselves, and Luke said to Bo, "We need to make it appear everything is ok, so the girls don't get frighten", and Bo nodded in agreement, and then they told the girls it's time to go home, and they cleaned up, and headed for the "General Lee", and they went home to do some chores, relax, and then get ready for the Double Funeral, they were planning for Anita and Gabby.

The ritual of the three night sitting with the bodies began, and Daisy and Enos were first, and they said prayers, and their thoughts, and gave them a kiss "goodbye" to them, and then Jesse was next, and he put flowers, and pictures of the girls in their coffins, and then he got emotional, and said "goodbyes" to them, and then Luke and Bo did the last night, and they were having coffee, and stayed up, and had their last precious moments with their wives, and the next morning, the boys gave their wives their last kiss "goodbye", and let out some tears, and then they went to their old room, and went to sleep until it was time for the funeral.

Pamela and Kit entered the bedroom after awhile, and Pamela said, "Uncle Bo? Daddy?" and they both woke up with a smile, and held out their arms out for a hug, and they all shared a hug, and a big kiss, and then Kit looked at her father, and uncle and asked, "Are you feeling better now?", and Luke said, "Much better, Now you guys are here", and Bo said in agreement, "Yes, You are the best medicine we need", and they went into the Kitchen, and ate the wonderful meal that Jesse and Daisy prepared for them all.

The next morning, the Funeral Service happened, and Bo and Luke let out their emotions, and also everyone in Hazzard County came, and the girls sadly put some roses on their mothers' coffins, and then the rest of the service went good, and they had a party at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and Boss paid for everything, and Rosco left them alone, and found the driver, who was responsible for the accident, and Luke and Bo forgave him, and then they went into a deep depression after the funeral, a couple days later.

Jesse noticed it, and he said, "I know you are grieving, Guys, but you need to get out of this depression for your girls, they need you, and so do me, Daisy, and Enos, and you don't have to date, and you aren't gonna forget Anita, and Gabby, they will be in your hearts", and Luke and Bo nodded, and did what they have to do, and everything went back to normal for awhile.

Daisy and Enos moved into the farm permanently, and life on the Duke Farm was restored, and the girls were happy, and they were the most happiest when their dads were honest with them, and then Pamela remembered her promise she made to her mother, and she said to Kit, "We have to take care of our fathers, Kiddo, Cause our Mamas would wanted us too", and Kit said, "OK, I'll do it, I will do it good", and Pamela stroke her cousin's hair, and said with a smile, "I know you will", and they went to sleep that night.

End of: Taking care of our Fathers: 1987: One:

_**Balladeer: Things worked out for the family, and the girls are gonna make sure that their family sticks together, and they are gonna make sure that their dads are happy, Stay Tuned for the next chapter, it's gonna be a miracle, Stay tuned y'all for the next chapter of: Pamela and Kit: The Early Years:**_


	3. Birth of Lizzie: 1988: Two:

Birth of Lizzie: 1988: Two:

Daisy found out some news from Dr. Appleby, and she couldn't wait to tell everyone when she returned to the Duke Farm, and they need some good news, they went through hell a year ago, and they need to keep everything normal for the girls' sakes, and now this news that Daisy found out might make that happen.

Luke and Bo were working the fields with Jesse, and the elderly Duke said, "Boys, I was thinking we should do something for Daisy, cause she moved back with Enos, and they rearranged their lives for us, especially her, What do you think?" he looked at his nephews, and Bo said with a smile, "Yeah, and the girls are happy to have her home, and Enos too", and Luke said, "We should do a special dinner of all her favorites", and Jesse said, "That's a good idea, Luke", and they went back to their work, and then went inside to wash up, and changed, and then start on the wonderful dinner they were planning.

Daisy asked, "I'm pregnant?" and she was speechless after that, and Doc Appleby smiled, and nodded, he said, "Congratulations", and she thanked him, and he went over what she needed to take care of herself, and she thought to herself, **_"I'm having a baby, How can we manage? Things are already tough"_**, and then she snapped back to the Present, and listened to last of Doc Appleby's instructions, and she nodded, and left for home.

Meanwhile Pamela and Kit were walking home from school, and Pamela was in a great mood, and can't wait to tell her family the reason is, and she noticed that Kit was having trouble keeping up with her, and she went back to her cousin, and put an arm around her, and hugged her, and Kit smiled, and said, "Thanks, Pam", and they walked like that all the way home.

Bo was making some Spare Ribs, and he was so good at it, and Jesse was making one of his famous Peach Pies, and Luke was making Vegetables, and a Salad. "Daisy is gonna love this", Bo said and he was whistling a song, and Luke agreed, and Jesse said with a smile, "Boys, I am so happy, we have the family together, and we managed to get through these rough times lately", and Luke and Bo nodded in agreement, and Jesse said sadly, "Even though we had some losses", and the boys and Jesse hugged each other, and let some emotions out, and then they composed themselves, and went on with their meal.

Daisy stopped by the Jail, and she sighed, and went inside, and she found Rosco, Enos, and Cletus all doing some paperwork at their desks, and she greeted them, and then Rosco, and Cletus were about to leave, and she said, "Stay please, You are family, you should hear this too", and then she said, "I am pregnant", and Enos was speechless, and then he hugged his wife, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and she received kisses and hugs from the Sheriff, and the other Deputy, and Enos informed her that he won't be there for dinner, and she asked, "Can I tell everyone else tonight?", and he nodded, and she gave him one more kiss, and then left for the Duke Farm in her Jeep.

The boys and Jesse were finishing up setting the table, when the girls entered, and they hugged their dads, and uncle, and Kit went to play with her dolls, while Pamela helped finished setting up for dinner, and she said excitingly, **_"Daddy! Uncle Bo! Grandpa Jesse! I made the Honor Roll for this marking period today, look!" _**and she handed them the Handmade Certificate, and Luke said with a smile exclaiming, **_"That's my girl!"_** he hugged and kissed her, and Bo said exclaiming, **_"My turn, Come here you!"_** he hugged, and kissed her too, and said, "Congratulations, Darling, I am very proud of you", and she said, "Thanks, Uncle Bo", and then Jesse said, "Baby, We have some big celebrating to do", and then he hugged and kissed her, and Pamela left to play with Kit until dinner.

Daisy came home, and found dinner on the table, and she was happy for once, and she went to her room to relax for a bit, and she heard a knock on the door, and it was Pamela, and she announced, "Aunt Daisy? Grandpa Jesse wants you to know that dinner will be on the table in 5 minutes", and Daisy turned to her, and said with a smile, "Thanks, Baby", and then she got up, and went to freshen up.

After Dessert, Daisy said, "I got some news to share with you", and it was silence, and she said, "I am pregnant", and everyone whooped and cheered with happiness, and she received hugs, and kisses, and they were talking about the future, and Jesse said, "Don't worry, Sweetheart, We will manage", and then Pamela and Kit offered to be babysitters and helpers to their future cousin, and Daisy appreciated that, and she went to lie down, Jesse went to read his paper in the Living Room, Pamela and Kit did the dishes, and the boys went to work on the "General Lee" like usual before bed that night.

As the months progressed Daisy began to show, and she told Rosco, that she had to quit **_"The Boar's Nest"_** for now until the baby is born, and she was on her 6th month, and she was looking forward to having a stress free couple of months. She is also looking forward to see what she is going to have a boy or a girl, and she and Enos decided to wait until she is on her 7th month of pregnancy.

Luke and Bo were working the Back Forty, Jesse would had help them this time, but he had to go and make sure that Daisy's baby has everything it's needs, so he is going between his Storage Bin, and the Baby Store, and he is loving it, cause it brought back memories for when Bo was a baby, and he looked forward of doing it again when Pamela and Kit were born, and he thought to himself, **_"I hope that this one is a little girl, cause they don't give you any trouble"_** and he smiled to himself, and entered the store.

Luke wiped the sweat off of his muscular body, with a towel that Daisy supplied for them every time they work in the fields, and he looked over at his cousin, and asked as he handed Bo the towel, "Bo, What would want? A Boy or a Girl for this new baby?" and Bo said with a smile, as he took it, "I don't care, As long as it's healthy", and then he said with a smirk, "I hope it's a girl, cause it will be easy to protect her from guys like us", and Luke nodded, and they put on their shirts, and leaving them pulled out, and unbuttoned, and left for home.

Pamela and Kit were big helps around the farm, they do Daisy's Morning Chores, along with their own, and they make sure that Daisy is comfortable, and then help her with the cooking, and they sing to the unborn baby, and Daisy thought it was so sweet, and then Daisy makes sure that they have what they need when they come home from school, and they became closer than ever.

It was 7th month of her Pregnancy, and Daisy was anxious to find out what she is gonna have, and Doc Appleby introduced her to the best Pediatrician to deliver her baby, Dr. Coates, and she and Enos went to their schedule appointment, one Wintry day, and they did an Ultrasound, after the Physical Exam, and she said, "What's the verdict, Doc? What am I gonna have?" and Dr. Coates said with a smile, "Make sure that you have a plenty of Pink Paint around", and Daisy squealed with delight, and she and Enos hugged, and they thanked Dr. Coates, and she said, "You have one more appointment before your Due Date, I will see you then", and they nodded, and left to celebrate and tell their family the news.

Daisy and Enos told their families that night, and they were all excited, and then everyone went to bed, except Bo and Luke, and they sat down on the Porch, and Bo said, "We got to do something for the baby, so Enos and Daisy don't have to worry about it", and then Luke snapped his fingers, and said exclaiming, "I got it!" and he said with a smile, "We can turn the big bedroom near Daisy's and Enos's room and ours into a Nursery", and Bo liked it, and they talked about how to get Daisy and Enos out of the house, and they began to talk about arrangements, and having it done near Daisy's Due Date.

It was Christmas Day, and the Baby's Due Date, and Daisy was doing the dishes, and she suddenly felt a pain, and then she shouted, **_"Guys! I am having the baby now!" _**and Jesse and the others got to her, and Bo said, "We got to get her to the hospital", and Enos said, "No time, she is ready right now", and Jesse said in a commanding tone, "Girls, Get a Nightgown for your Aunt, and a blanket, we have to keep her warm", and he turned to Enos, "Enos, Hold her hand, and keep her calm", and then he looked over at his nephews, and said, "Boys, We are gonna have a baby, so I need your help", and they all nodded, and Jesse hurriedly got some warm water, and then they began the process, and Bo, Enos, and Luke moved Daisy to the Couch, and then they officially began.

Daisy was pushing and panting, and relaxed in between her contractions, and she was getting tired after 6th contraction, and Luke said with a smile, "You are doing great, Honey, Just one more push, and you will be a mother", and Bo said, "You can do it, Darlin'", and then Jesse said after looking at the situation for the 7th time, "Daisy, Can you give me one more push?" and Enos's hand was redden, and hurt, and then Daisy had a determined face, and Enos said without hesitating holding out his redden hand to her, and said, "Squeeze away, Honey", and she did, and a moment later, they all heard crying.

Daisy asked excitingly, **_"Is she all right!"_** as Luke, Bo, and Jesse did everything they knew on cleaning up a newborn baby, and Luke said with a smile, "She is beautiful, Sugar", and Bo said with a smile exclaiming, **_"She is a knockout, Cousin!"_** and Jesse said, "Baby, She is healthy, and breathing all right, and she will be done in a second", and when they finished, Luke and Bo handed over the baby to Enos, "Here is your daughter, Proud Papa", Luke said, and all of the Dukes were fussing and playing with their new family member.

The town of Hazzard threw the new parents a Baby Shower at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and the Strates has everything they need until the baby reached a year old, and then Pamela and Kit learned how to take care of the baby, so the adults can get some sleep, and Daisy and Enos decided to name their newborn baby, Elizabeth Anne Strate, "Lizzie" for short, and Lizzie was such a good baby, and everyone in Hazzard couldn't help but spoil all of the girls, they do it to their own also, and the Community pitched in, if the Dukes needed anything, or needs some paying work.

When Lizzie was 8 months old, Daisy got her figure back by exercising, and dieting, and by time Lizzie could sleep peacefully, Daisy was ready to return to **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, they need the money, and Selling Crops was not doing it, and with Enos's and her paychecks, they won't make it, and the girls pitched in, and made money helping the elderly neighbors, and Lizzie had someone always taking care of her, and everything went back to normal after that.

Lizzie was happy around her surroundings, and when she started to walk, the Dukes baby proof the house, by using Baby Gates, and someone is always watching her inside and outside, and Bo and Luke took over Cooter's Garage, when he left for Washington, as a Senator, and things on the Duke Farm got better, and no one has no complaints, and everyone is happy with the way things are going lately.

End of: Birth of Lizzie: 1988: Two:

**_Balladeer: Daisy's 1st Pregnancy went smoothly, and she was enjoying the 1st two years of her daughter's life, and enjoying being a parent, and her family had been so supportive, and one day in 1990, she gets some news again, and this time, it's "big", What could it be? Stay tuned, and watch out for the next chapter of: Pamela and Kit: The Early Years, Y'all! _**


	4. Daisy's Twins: 1989: Three:

Daisy's Twins: 1989: Three:

It was 1989, Boss Hogg died of Natural Causes in his sleep, along with his wife, Lulu, a couple of months ago, and things on the Duke Farm were going better than ever, and the Dukes made their last Mortgage Payment, and they were happy that they owned their home, and they were happy cause they had Lizzie around, and she was 1 year old, Pamela was 13, and Kit was 9, Lizzie won everyone over, and she stole Bo and Luke's hearts, when she looked at them with her Baby Blue Eyes, like her mother's, and Brown Hair, like her father's, and they all found that things are back to normal, and the Dukes made their farm bigger, and they had everything they needed finally, and life went on.

Luke and Bo were working hard on the "General Lee", and they were sweating hard one hot day, and they loved being home most of the time, cause they can watch Lizzie, and make sure that Daisy, and Enos gets a break from time to time, and they also want to be here to help out their uncle, he is not getting any younger, and they both worry about him, and they want to make sure that he enjoys the last moments of his life, and enjoy his extended family.

Daisy was tending Bar, when she saw two beautiful girls come in, and she knew that it was Sarah Jane Potter, she had a crush on Bo, and Rebecca Christine Smith, and she had her eyes on Luke, they all went on a couple of dates, and decided to be friends, and they found that they all had things in common, and Bo and Luke found out that the girls could handle themselves well, and they had fun together, and plus the girls found some boys, who are committed to a relationship, and Daisy wished that their cousins could find some girls like that, but they are happy to be single, and be there for their daughters.

Jesse went to see Doc Appleby for his annual exam, and he saw the expression on his old friend's face, and said, "Give it to straight to me, Abe, I could take it", and Doc Appleby said, "It's not good, but not bad, Jesse, I need you to take better care of yourself, cut down on the salts, and the stress, and enjoy those beautiful kids of yours, and your family", and Jesse said, "OK, I promise, I will", and the Doc said, "Make sure also that you do unstressed exercise, and don't lift anything above your Weight Limit", and Jesse nodded, and went home, he will tell Luke, Bo, Daisy later tonight, and he hopes Enos can keep the girls busy while he has his chat with them that night.

That night, Lizzie woke crying in her crib, and the adults moaned out loud, and Enos and Daisy went ahead to try every remedy they knew, and so did Jesse, and Bo and Luke were the last to try singing, and Pamela and Kit came out, and Pamela indicated to her baby cousin to go back to their bedroom, and she went towards her other family members, and said commanding, **_"OK, Move out of the way, People, Coming through!"_** and she ushered them out of their room, and she took Lizzie out of her crib, and put her in her Carry Pack, walked her around and sang **_"Sunshine, My Only Sunshine"_**, and the adults were amazed at her singing voice, and it reminded of them of Anita, and how she would sing Pamela to sleep every night at that age.

Bo and Luke were in the Back Forty early the next morning, and they were inspecting the crops, and then they noticed that a nearby fence was broken from the storm before, and Luke muttered loudly, **_"Damnit, We just fixed that fence!"_** and Bo sighed, and said, "Let's get after that", and they unbuttoned their shirts, and took them off, and laid them on the "General Lee", and grabbed the toolboxes, and went to work on the broken fence.

Daisy was busy cleaning the tables, and all of sudden she felt nauseated, and she ran to the bathroom, and one of the Waitresses, Lydia, ran in and check on her, and she said, "Daisy, Are you okay, Sugar?" and Daisy said with a smile, "Yeah, I am okay, I just have a little bug", and Lydia went back to work, and Daisy was half right, she knows she is pregnant, and she has to see Doc Appleby, and see if it's what she thought, and or if it is the bug, anyway she looks at it, she would be happy just knowing.

Later that afternoon, Bo and Luke wetted themselves down with the water from the pond near the field that they were working hard in, and Bo said with a smile, "You know, Cousin, that daughter of yours is gonna do just well", and Luke smiled, and said, "Thanks, Bo, Kit is gonna be breaking hearts, if she continues to grow in her good looks", and then Bo said sadly, "I wish that Gabby and Anita were to see them growing up", and Luke said reassuring him, as he placed a hand on his bare shoulder, "There are seeing them in a way", and he indicated to his heart, "We just have to keep them alive in our hearts", and Bo nodded, and gave Luke a brotherly hug, and then Bo said, "Let's get back to work, Cuz", and Luke nodded, and they went back to the fields.

Jesse came home, and found the babysitter with Lizzie, and he smiled at her, and asked, "How was she, Nancy Sue?" and the young girl replied, and said, "She is just fine, Uncle Jesse", and he went to his Cookie Jar, and paid her, and she thanked him, and then he went to put Lizzie in her High Chair, and he fed her lunch, gave her a bath, put her in a clean outfit, and put her in her crib for her nap.

Bo and Luke finished the chores in the field, and they went to "The Boar's Nest" for a couple of cold beers, and they found Daisy, and she filled them in on her present situation, and they were happy for her, and she said, "Not a word to Enos, if you say a word, I am gonna kill you two", they promised, and she served them lunch and their beers, and she went to tend on other customers.

Enos came in, and Bo and Luke saw him, and they both said in unison exclaiming, **_"Oh no!"_** and he went over to Daisy, and they sat down, and she told him what is going on, and he fainted, and Bo and Luke revive him, and then she told him, "Let me speak to Doc Appleby, and see if it's true or not", and Enos nodded, and then Bo said, "Come on, Enos, Let me and Luke drive you home, we can get your car later, and we will call Rosco on the way telling him that you can't finish your shift", and Enos nodded, and Daisy had concern on her face, and said, "I appreciate it, Guys", and they left, and Daisy went back to her work.

Doc Appleby confirmed Daisy's suspicions, the next morning, and he said, "Congratulations, You are pregnant once again, Daisy", and she nodded, and then she left, and then scheduled appointments with Dr. Coates, and she went home to tell everyone the news, and they were thrilled, and Jesse had some news of his own to announce and decided it couldn't wait, so he led everyone in the Living Room, and he waited until everyone was settled, including Pamela and Kit.

"I got some news from Doc Appleby, he wants me to relax, and not do any of the heavy work on the farm, and watch my stress, and salt intake, so I can't help you in the fields anymore, Boys", he said to his nephews, and Luke said, "We had been telling you that for years, Uncle Jesse", and he nodded, and Daisy said, "You need to relax, Uncle Jesse, and enjoy your life, you deserve it", and Bo said, "Cooter can help us if we need it", and he nodded, making a mental note to thank Cooter, and then Pamela said, "Me and Kit can pick up the slack on the chores, and make sure that all is being accomplished", and Jesse said with a smile, "Thanks, Sweetheart, I appreciate it", and both girls gave Jesse a hug, and so did Luke, Daisy, and Bo, and Enos came home, Jesse quickly filled him in, and Enos said to the girls with a smile, "How about we go out for some Ice Cream, Girls?", and they nodded, and got ready, and they left, and Jesse, Daisy, Bo, and Luke spent the rest of the time talking.

The next couple of months the progress started good, and Daisy did the same thing, like she did when Lizzie was born, she quit **_"The Boar's Nest"_** until her 2nd child is born, and Daisy began to show, and she eats more than she did when she was pregnant with Lizzie, and she had more Morning Sickness, and she decided to see Dr. Coates, to find out what is going on, and she wants to make sure that her baby survives, and makes out ok, coming out into the world.

Pamela and Kit went to the fields with some Tuna Fish Sandwiches, and Fruit Punch for their fathers, and Bo and Luke looked up, and smiled at the sight of their daughters, and Pamela said, "Here you go, Daddy, Uncle Bo", and she handed them the sandwiches, and Bo wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, and said with a smile, "Thanks, Darlin'", and Luke said with a bigger smile, "You're the best, Baby", and Kit said with a smile, "Here, Daddy, Uncle Luke", and she handed them each their glasses of Fruit Punch, and Bo said, "Thanks, Honey", and Luke said, "Sugar, You make a great Waitress", and they kissed their daughters on the cheek, and they made a face, and they all laughed, and the girls went back to the house to help Daisy, and Jesse, and Bo and Luke went back to picking crops for the Winter Season.

Luke and Bo decided to watch over Lizzie while Daisy and Enos gets to have some fun on the town, and Jesse is going to meet a old buddy in Atlanta, and the girls were going to a sleepover, and Luke said with a smile, "Hey, Bo, I guess we got ourselves a date tonight", and Bo chuckled, and said, "Yeah, and she is a real looker too", and then when everyone left for the night, Bo and Luke made themselves sandwiches for dinner, with some Ice Tea to drink, and they made themselves comfortable, and when Lizzie woke up crying, Luke and Bo groaned, and Luke said, "Let's go", and Bo nodded, and they headed for Lizzie's Bedroom to find out what is the matter with the child.

"Hey there, Darlin', there is no need for the hollering, we are right here, we aren't going anywhere", Bo said and he picked her up, and walked her around, and then she cried more, and she wouldn't stop, and then Luke had a suspicion, and said, "Let me see her, Bo", and Bo handed over Lizzie to him, and Luke said soothingly, "Here we go, Dumpling, I am just gonna check your mouth", and she stopped for a second, and looked at Luke, and he put a finger in her mouth, and touched a spot, and she wailed, and Luke said to Bo, "Just what I thought", and Bo said, "What?", and Luke said, "She is getting another tooth, and she can't sleep with the pain", and Bo said, "Ohhh, Poor Baby", and Luke said, "Take some of that medicine, and put on the spot", he indicated to the bottle on the shelf near the crib, and Bo did as he was told, and Luke said, "Let's sing **_"Sunshine, My Only Sunshine" _**to her", and he nodded, and took her into his arms, and they sang and she smiled, and then fought sleep, and then fell asleep, and the boys tiptoed out to the Living Room, and continued to watch their show.

Daisy and Enos had their last appointment, and Dr. Coates said with a smile, "Congratulations, You are having Twin Girls", and Enos and Daisy were speechless, and then they thanked their doctor, went home to tell Jesse, the girls, and the guys, and they were thrilled, and then Jesse said, "We are doing good for once", and everyone agreed, and they all went out to celebrate.

The last month of her Pregnancy, the girls were at a friend's house, and Daisy doubled over in pain, and she said in between contractions, "I need a hospital", and Jesse and the boys got her into the Pickup Truck, and then they made Daisy comfortable, and they got to Tri-County Hospital in no time, and Daisy was rushed in, and Enos came, and hurried off to change into some Scrubs, and be with Daisy, and then it took two hours, but finally Enos came out with a huge smile, and said, "They are all okay, and healthy, you can see them now", and he lead them in, so they can put a gown on over their clothes, and gloves, and they spent time with Daisy, and fussed over the babies, and Kit and Pamela were thrilled once they met their new cousins.

Six months later, Daisy got her figure back, and she was ready to work again, and she was ready, and she said to Enos, "I know you don't want me to work at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, but I need the extra money, and Rosco is making everything fear for us all", and Enos nodded in agreement, even though he didn't like the idea, he wants to be supportive, and he said to Daisy with a smile, "Knock them dead, Honey", and she gave him a kiss "goodbye", and her family too, and then she gave extra kisses to her babies, and nieces, and left, the Dukes and Enos smiled, when they heard "Dixie" roared to life, and left the Duke's Gravel Driveway.

That night, Cletus, Rosco, and Enos were on a stakeout for some Bank Robbers that came into town, and it was lunchtime, and they did the C.B. Test, and ate in their Patrol Cars, and they saw the robbers come out running out of the Hazzard County Bank an hour later, Rosco went after one, Cletus went after the 2nd, and Enos had the 3rd, and they had a fight in the alley, and the 3rd man shot Enos, and Cletus and Rosco shot him in the leg, and then arrested them, and Rosco called in an Emergency Rush for an Ambulance to come to the scene.

Daisy and the Dukes got the call, and placed the girls with Cooter, and then rushed to the hospital, and then Daisy came in with a "Ready to fight" look, and Bo Jesse, and Luke were backing her up, and the doctor filled her in, and they were relieved that Enos is gonna be all right, and then they visited Enos, and he told them that he can go home that night, and they signed the necessary papers for Enos to leave the hospital.

The Robbers got to the trial, and they were found Guilty, and they were sentenced to Prison for a long time, and they had no chance of Parole, and Bo and Luke were glad that Enos wasn't gonna try to get even with them, and stay home to be with his family. He deserved to have a little time off for all he does for Hazzard County.

Rosco decided that Enos is better asset in the office for the time being until he healed, and recovered, and he brought in Bertha Jo Barlow as his replacement on the street, and she proved to be a big help, and Cletus was desperate for it, and she also proved to everyone, she can handle herself very well, and she does. Enos recovered, and was ready to help out his fellow Deputies, and friends, so he went back 3 weeks later, and did what he had to do, in order to secure his place in the Hazzard County Police Department.

The Dukes and Enos were glad to have their newest family members home from the hospital, Lorraine Nicole Duke, and Barbara Jean Duke, "B.J." for short, and they stole the hearts of everyone they meet, even their own family, and Pamela and Kit still do the Babysitting Duty, and they took care of the twins like they did when Lizzie was born, and everyone was happy in Hazzard, and life couldn't get any better or worse, but the Dukes, Enos, Cooter, Rosco, and Cletus have no idea that they would lose one of their own in the future.

End of: Daisy's Twins: 1989:

**_Balladeer: Daisy's 2nd Pregnancy went smoothly too, and the twins and Lizzie makes the Duke Clan feel complete, and they are gonna account some sadness, and it's a death of a major character, and who can it be? Bo? Jesse? Rosco? Cletus? Daisy? Or Enos? Can it be one of the kids? Stay put, and don't move a muscle, the next chapter of: Pamela and Kit: The Early Years is next, Y'all, Stay Tuned! Yeehaw! _**


	5. Loss of a Beloved Uncle,and: 1997: Four:

Loss of a Beloved Uncle, and Patriarch: 1997: Four:

Jesse Duke was not feeling so good when he did the Back Forty, he was finally allowed to go back to having a normal life after being allowed to do his work on his farm, Doc Appleby cleared him after his impressive exam last month, and he can't wait to start to do some work.

But he wished he hadn't pushed himself, and he wasn't doing so hot, and Bo and Luke noticed their uncle's strange behavior, as they were doing their work, and Jesse was breathing hard, and he sat down, and Bo said, "Uncle Jesse, Are you OK?" and Jesse composed himself, and got control of his breathing back, and said, "I am fine, I just jumped back into work too quickly", and Luke got some water from the cooler, and handed it to him, and said, "Here you go, Uncle Jesse, try some of this", and he did, and he felt better, and Luke said, "Let's go home, and blow this place", and Bo said, "Good idea", and they got into the "General Lee" went home to rest.

Lizzie, who was 9 years old, and her twin sisters, B.J. and Lorraine, who were 8 years old were playing in the Living Room, were waiting for the cousins to come home, and when Pamela, who is 20 years old, is a very striking beauty, and Kit, who is 16, is also a beauty, she drives the boys wild in Highschool, and Pamela is there to protect her, and her other baby cousins, and they all lived perfectly together at the Farmhouse. Lizzie heard the crunching of the Gravel, and she said exclaiming, **_"They're here! They're here!"_** and they ran outside, Daisy was right behind them with a smile.

Bo and Luke kept watch on their uncle on the way home, and he seemed more peaceful, and they decided that it was just attack of nerves, and stress, and if they see it again, he is going to see Doc Appleby, and Jesse said with a smile, "I can't wait to have an evening of relaxation", and Bo said, "You will get it, if we have to sacrifice ourselves, you will get it", and Luke said, "That means leave the tough work for us", and Jesse nodded, and they enjoyed the scenery on the route home to the Farmhouse.

"**_Lizzie, B.J., and Lorraine Strate! Let them up right now!"_** said Daisy in a commanding tone, she was pretending to scold, but she couldn't help but laugh at the scene in front of them, the smaller cousins knocked over their cousins, and they all were hugging, and they all got up, and Lorraine said, "Please take us to the Park, you promised us, Pammy", and Lizzie and B.J. said exclaiming in unison, **_"Yes, You promised!"_** and Pamela said with a smile, "How about after dinner, we will definitely go", and Kit said, "We can stay as long as you want", and B.J., Lizzie, and Lorraine all cheered, and hollered in excitement, and they followed Daisy in the house, hands around each others' waists.

The Boys and Jesse came home, and Bo and Luke filled Daisy in on what went on with their uncle, and Daisy warned Jesse not to over do it, and to stay home and take care of what needs to be taken care of here, and the girls offered to help their Grandfather, and Jesse promised he will be careful in the future, and Bo, Daisy, and Luke were not convinced, but they agreed to it, cause they don't want to start a fight in front of the kids.

Rosco decided to retire as Commissioner, and Sheriff in Hazzard County, and he wants to enjoy the good life, of fishing, and camping, and so he decided to call a Town Meeting in Hazzard County Square, and everyone showed up the next day, and everyone was talking, and there was a lot of chattering, and Rosco couldn't whistle, and he tried to get everyone's attention, and Daisy said, "Let me" to the elderly Sheriff, and she went to the stage, and she indicated to Bo and Luke, that she needs help, and they each offer a hand, and she took it, and they lifted her up, and she let out a sharp whistle, and said in a commanding tone, "Shut up, Everyone, Rosco has something to say!", and Rosco said, "Thanks, Daisy", and Luke and Bo lifted her off the stage, and they went back into the crowd.

Rosco said, "I am retiring as Commissioner, and Sheriff, and I found a replacement to take my place effective today", and the Dukes and everyone remembered the disaster of having a new officer in Law Enforcement in Hazzard County, and Bo said, "Who is it this time, Rosco?" and Luke said, "Yeah, Is he good?" and Daisy said, "Is he qualified for the job?" and everyone were shouting out questions, Rosco said with a smile, "I am gonna let you be the judge of it", and he shouted, **_"Hey, Mystery Man, Come on out!"_**, and who steps out no other than Enos Strate, and everyone was gonna nuts, and were happy.

Rosco said with a smile, "I take it that you are happy with my choice for my replacement?" and everyone shouted, **_"Yes!"_** and Daisy started a chant, **_"Enos, Enos, Enos!"_** and everyone started it, and Rosco said, "Hush, now", and everyone did, and Rosco said explaining, "Enos already took the Oath, and now this is the Pinning Ceremony", and he said, "Deputy Strate, Step forward", and he did, and Rosco took his old Deputy badge off, and pinned the new one on, and gave him the Commissioner's Oath, and Rosco looked out in the crowd, and said, exclaiming with happiness, **_"I present to you, Ladies and Gentlemen, Commissioner and Sheriff Enos Strate!"_** and everyone hollered, whooped, applauded, and cheered, and they headed off to the celebration at **_"The Boar's Nest" _**until dawn.

The next month, Enos got rid of the Deputy title, and made Bertha Jo, and Cletus Sheriffs too, and things in Hazzard County ran smoother than ever, and Rosco got to enjoy his retirement, and he got Flash retired too, and they could be found most of the time at the Hazzard County Lake, or Pond, and people have no complaints, and the crime is low, so things are now quieter, and calmer with no chaos for a change.

Jesse did not feel well again, and he went to make some tea, and he collapsed by the Stove, and he was pale, and feverish, and cool to the touch, and he knew as he went down, that no one would be home for hours, and he thought to himself, as he closed his eyes, **_"Please, please, someone, please help me!"_** and he closed his eyes, and he was like that for awhile.

Daisy came home for lunch, and Bo and Luke came too, and they went through the Back Door, and they gasped at the sight of their uncle on the floor, and they went down besides him in an instant, and Bo said, "Uncle Jesse, What's wrong? Talk to me", and Jesse opened his eyes, and said, "I feel lousy, and I hurt all over", and Luke said, "Don't worry, we will take care of that", and Daisy said, "I am gonna call an Ambulance", and rushed to do it, and Bo left a note for Pamela, Kit, and Enos to watch the girls, and the Ambulance got there fast, and they were rushed to Tri-County Hospital in no time flat.

Enos was happy with the results for the month, and he decided to give himself, and his Sheriffs a night off, and he went home, and he found the house deserted, and he found the note, and rushed off in "Dixie", and he hopes that he won't be too late to help his family, and his uncle. He thought to himself, **_"If Uncle Jesse makes it, I promise to cut my hours down, and be there for my family no matter what"_**, and he made the rest of the journey in silence.

Daisy, Bo, and Luke were in the Waiting Room, and they were tired, exhausted, and frustrated that they couldn't help their loved one, and when Doc Appleby came out with a sad expression on his face, and the Dukes knew it was bad, and Doc Appleby said, "He has a bad case of the Flu, and Pneumonia, and it has weaken him to the point of not be able to do anything without being tired", and the Dukes sadly nodded for the elderly Doctor to continue, and he said, "The positive thing is that his stress was not high, cause if it was high, he would had been dead immediately, Point is, that this is time to make him comfortable, and say your "goodbyes", and the Dukes nodded, and thanked him, and he left to make his rounds, and they let out their emotions, and once they composed themselves, they went to see their uncle.

Enos was making his way to the entrance of the hospital, and he got on the C.B., and said, "Cooter, Can you go over to the farm and make sure that everything is all right with the girls, and make sure that they are taken care of, Just for the night?" Cooter's voice came through on the other end, **_"Sure, Buddyroo, But why? What's the problem?"_** and Enos filled him, and Cooter said, **_"Don't worry, Enos, and tell Luke, Bo, and Daisy not to worry neither, Everything will be taken care of at the farm, Just take care of Uncle Jesse, and get him home as fast as you can"_**, and Enos said, "Much Obliged, Cooter, I'm gone", and Cooter said, **_"Me too"_**, and they hung up, and Enos went inside the hospital.

"Daisy, Bo, Luke, I am so glad to see you", Jesse said, afraid of raising his voice, cause his throat will hurt, and Bo said with a smile, "There isn't a place we rather be, Uncle Jesse", and Daisy and Luke agreed, and then Luke said, "You got to get better, Uncle Jesse, we need you", and then Jesse licked his parched lips, and said, "No you don't, you three learned everything from me all that you need to know, I trust you, and now trust yourselves, your kids need you, so do the best you can, that's all I can ask of you", and Daisy got emotional, and Jesse hugged her, and she felt better, and then he hugged his nephews the way he did, when they were children, and they felt better too, and Jesse said, "I want to talk to the girls, bring them tomorrow", and Daisy, Bo, and Luke nodded, and they let their uncle rest, and they went into the hall, and let out their emotions.

Enos found his wife, and cousins in the hall, and he found that they were in distress, and he went over there to comfort them, and he knew that Jesse wasn't doing so good, and he felt so bad, cause he knew how much Jesse was close to his niece and nephews, and he felt helpless, and he decided to be there, and let them let him know if they need anything. He went over to them, and Daisy ran into his arms, and he comforted her, and then comforted Bo and Luke, and Enos decided to make the offer, "Let me know if there is anything I can do for any of you", and they thanked him, and Bo said, "Can you and Cooter bring the girls tomorrow? Uncle Jesse wants to see them" and Enos said without hesitation, "Of course, Buddy", and Luke smiled, and said, "Thanks, Enos", and they spent the next hour talking, and then went to a nearby café for some coffee, and returned to the Farmhouse sadly to be with their children.

The next morning, Cooter, Enos, Daisy, and the Boys took the girls to see Jesse, and they were hesitant to enter Jesse's room, and Bo said encouragingly, "Go on, Kids, don't be afraid, your Grandfather want to see you", and Pamela said leading her cousins, "Come on, Guys, let's go", and they went in, and Enos, Daisy, and the boys waited outside holding their emotions back.

Jesse smiled as his "Grandkids" entered, and he smiled, and patted large space on the bed for them to sit on, and they did, and Jesse said licking his lips, "I ain't gonna lie to you, I am not doing well, and I want to let you know that I love you and you brought me joy in my life, just like your parents", and they told them that they loved him, and they feel the same way about him, and they cried hard at thought of losing their precious loved one, and they talked some more, about helping out their parents, doing great in school, and being good people, and the girls promised, and Jesse sighed contently, and went to sleep, and the girls went outside to join their parents and Cooter, and let out some tears.

"Oh, It's OK, let it go", Bo said as he and Cooter comforted Kit and Lorraine, and Cooter said with a smile, "It's OK to let out what you feel, Baby", and she nodded, as she choked back a sob, and Daisy and Enos comforted B.J., and Daisy said, "Things will get hard, but we will be OK, we have to stick together, Sweetheart, OK?" and Enos said, "That's right, and if we do, we can get through anything", and B.J. nodded, as she composed herself, and Luke was comforting Pamela and Lizzie, and he said to his only daughter, "Pammy, What are you thinking, Sugar?", and Pamela said, "It's dumb", and Luke said, "Nothing you are thinking is dumb to us, Kiddo", the others agreed, and she said, "OK, I was thinking that if the Doctors can't do anything for Grandpa, we should make him comfortable at home, and make sure that he has the Comforter that Grandma Martha made for all of us, when we were sick", and Luke smiled, "Great idea, Sweetheart", and they all talked for a little while longer, and went home to work on their plans for Jesse's Homecoming.

One night after all the chores are done, the Duke Boys, Daisy, Enos, and their kids were hanging out with Jesse in his room, and then Jesse wasn't do so good, and was coughing, and complaining of Chest pains, and Luke said, "Pamela, You and Kit take your cousins out of the house, and keep them busy" and she said, "Yes, Sir", and she and Kit did as they were told, and took Lizzie, Lorraine, and B.J. out of the house, and the Older Dukes, and Enos comforted Jesse, and tried to comfort Jesse's pains, and wet him down, to keep him cool, and then he choked out, "It's time", and then he breathed heavily, and hard, and then he closed his eyes, and died peacefully in his sleep, and Enos, and the Dukes comforted each other, and they each gave Jesse a kiss "goodbye" on his forehead, and spent time with him before making the arrangements.

The three day ritual of sitting with the body began, and Enos took the 1st shift, and he put pictures of Bo and Luke together as kids, Bo as a baby, Bo, Luke, and Daisy visiting Santa on their 1st Christmas together with Jesse and Martha, and a copy of Jesse's Wedding Picture with Martha, in the coffin. Enos said a prayer, touched the coffin for a minute, and said his "goodbye", and he went to sleep until the girls did their shift.

Pamela and her cousins did the 2nd shift, and they put drawings, and letters in the coffin, and they gave Jesse a kiss on the cheek, and said "goodbye" to him, and they all talked about the memories they shared with the wonderful old man, and they sang Jesse's favorite Gospel Song, **_"Let it be"_**, and they let out their emotions, and they stayed near the coffin, and fell asleep peacefully for the 1st time since Jesse died.

Bo, Luke, and Daisy did the last shift, and they were sadden to see the condition their uncle was in, and they decided to do a closed casket, and they knew that Hazzard County doesn't want to see one of their own, pale, and lifeless, and the citizens want to remember Jesse as a good friend, neighbor, and family man to his kin, and they want to remember the good things that he did, and they want to keep up his example by help take care of his family during their difficult time.

The Funeral and Memorial Service happened, Rosco insisted on having it at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and he would pay for everything that Bo, Enos, Luke, and Enos wanted in the service, and they were grateful to him, and told him so, and everyone came, even Jesse's old Ridge Runner Buddies, and everyone shed some tears, but not just sadness, but of joy too, and they knew that Jesse wanted it that way, and they shared wonderful memories of Jesse, and how much he meant to Hazzard County and on his tombstone, in fancy writing was this:

**_Jesse L. Duke_**

**_Born: November 4th, 1920 Died: August 14th, 1997_**

"**_Beloved Uncle, Grandfather, all around Family man, the Jewel of Hazzard County, and the best friend and citizen of the county"_**

The Citizens of Hazzard County kept up their promise, and made sure that Jesse's family was taken care of, and they were grateful, and as time went on, the pain diminished, and everyone was feeling better, after they grieved for their loved one, and the Duke Farm is doing well, and there are no more financial problems to worry about, and everyone remembers the man, who is an Uncle, a Citizen, and a Patriarch of his kin, and as they do it, it's not with sadness, but with happiness from that point on.

End of: Loss of a Beloved Uncle, and Patriarch: 1997: Four:

_**Balladeer: I know this was a sad chapter, and that one of our favorite characters died, but in the next chapter, it's a happy event, Pamela and Kit's Birthday happens, What could their present be? The "General Lee"? Stay put, you don't want to go the Fridge now, the next chapter of: Pamela and Kit: The Early Years is next, y'all**_


	6. Getting the Ultimate: 2001: Five:

Getting the Ultimate Present: 2001: Five:

It was Pamela and Kit's Birthdays around the corner, they are 1 day and 4 years apart, and decided every since they were little, they were gonna take turns on share each others' days every year, and they are close like sisters, and they love to celebrate cause it means more love comes their way, and despite the losses of Jesse, Anita, and Gabby, they all knew that they were watching, and that they are in their hearts.

The twins, who are now 12 years old, and Lizzie, who is 13, got their cousins' presents already, they got Pamela and Kit each a locket as their present with **_K and P _**engraved on it, and knowing them, they are going to wear it to Cooter's Garage, where they work sometimes with their fathers, and they loved the fact, the day is going well, and no trouble is brewing, and then they are all gonna go celebrate with some Ice Cream at the Diner, and then spent some time with the family, and Bo and Luke are part owners, Lizzie and the twins fill up the tanks with Gasoline, and Pamela and Kit help their fathers, and Godfather fix up their cars. Luke and Bo are excited to pass on the "General Lee" to their daughters, and they couldn't wait to start on the project for their daughters, and they hope that Pamela and Kit would love it, and enjoy it as much as Bo and Luke did, when they were their ages.

Cooter was back from his gig as Senator, and decided to stay in Hazzard, and not run for another term, One day he looked up from the car he was working on, and he smiled as he saw his friends, and Godchildren coming up to him, and he took a break, and said, "Hey, Y'all", and they greeted him back, and they went to work for the day, and they made enough money for their Household Needs Account, and to do some fun spending with. Luke said with a smile after they were done, "How about we get some Ice Cream now?" and everyone cheered, and Cooter, Bo, and Luke took them to the Diner for their Ice Cream treat.

That night after everyone went to bed, Bo and Luke went to the Garage, and brought some coffee, to keep them awake, and it was a warm evening, and they got out their tools, and stuff they needed, and went to work on the "General Lee", and they were going to work, until they get the famous car in top condition for their girls to drive it. Bo said, "Luke, you think we can get it ready for tomorrow for the girls to take for a test drive?" and Luke said, "We have to be determined enough, and not give up, if we do this, we can get anything done that we set our minds to", and Bo nodded in agreement, and they took off their shirts, and got to work on it.

The girls got up for their summer jobs, the twins, and Lizzie went to take over Pamela and Kit's spots at the Cooter's Garage, and the Mechanic welcomed the help, and Pamela and Kit worked at **_"The Boar's Nest"_** full time now, and helps out at the Garage whenever they can, and here how a typical day at **_"The Boar's Nest"_** goes.

Pamela was tending Bar, cause the regular Bartender, Jim, is sick that day, and Kit was doing the Waitress shift for her cousin, and herself, and they loved the regulars that come in, and they hate the customers that get rowdy, especially on a night like this, Saturday night at **_"The Boar's Nest"_** means trouble, and they hate to think what would happen. Pamela was on lookout for her cousin, and she noticed that a couple of rowdy men were at one of her tables, and one of them is Kit's boyfriend, Mario, she waved her cousin over to the Bar.

"Table 16 has a couple of boys who think that they are tough around the county, and Cousin, one of them is Mario" Pamela said warning her cousin, and Kit said, "Thanks for the warning, Pam", and she went over to them with their beer, and Mario smiled as he saw that his girlfriend was coming.

"Hey, Sweetheart", Mario greeted her and he grabbed her, and she defended herself, and she said, "This is real class that you are pulling off here, Mario", indicated to the way he was acting, and he said, "What's wrong with the way we are acting?", and she said, "It's disrespectful, and we don't want any trouble", and his friend, Scotty, said, "We promise to be good", and then laughed out loud, and Mario said, "We will be good, we promise", and Kit said, "See that you do", and she was leaving to get the next order, and Mario stopped her by grabbing her hand, "We need to talk about our future", and she said with a sneer, **_"We have nothing to talk about!"_**, and he squeezed her hand harder, and said angrily in a whisper, **_"Oh, we do have something to talk about, Sweetheart!"_**, and she said taking her hand away, with a sigh, "Meet me later, We can talk about it while I close up", and he nodded, and they both went on with their evening, and Pamela saw what was going on and was concern.

Luke and Bo went in the Pickup to Green's Meadow to enjoy the Starry Night, and they sat on top of the Pickup Truck, and relaxed a bit for awhile, and then Bo got a chill, and then Luke noticed, and said, "What's up, Cousin?", and Bo said, "I don't know I got a bad feeling something is gonna happen", and Luke said, "Like what?", and Bo said shaking it off, "Maybe it's nothing, let's just enjoy our evening together, Cousin", and Luke nodded, and they continued to enjoy the night.

Pamela was all done with her tasks for her job, and so was Kit, and Kit informed her that she is meeting Mario, and Pamela did not like Mario, and she expressed her opinion about him, and Kit appreciated it, and she told her that she would be fine, and not to worry, go home and be with the family, so Pamela went into her car, and drove off to the Duke Farm, and spend time with the family like Kit wanted.

Mario and Kit met at Closing Time like she promised, and they talked for awhile, and she expressed her feelings about the relationship, and he expressed his, and they both decided to be friends, and he apologized for acting like a fool inside before, and she smiled, and accepted his apology, and he expressed that if she or her family needs anything to call him at anytime, and Kit went home feeling happy for the 1st time in months, since she started dating Mario.

Everyone was glad that things worked out for Pamela, and that Mario will let her go, and on the girls' birthday, the twins, Lizzie, and Enos spent time with Kit and Pamela before their trip with their school, and Pamela and Kit were happy, and then Bo, Daisy, and Luke presented them with the "General Lee", and they gasped, and gave their family a kiss, and then they got in, and went to get some friends, and they stopped in the middle of the driveway, and told the boys, and Daisy to hop in, and they went to get some Ice Cream at the Café.

End of: Getting the Ultimate Present: 2001: Five:

**_Balladeer: Well, the girls loved their presents, and things are still good in Hazzard County, Stay Tuned for the conclusion of: Pamela and Kit: The Early Years, Y'all! _**


	7. Life on the Duke Farm: 2006: Epilogue:

Life on the Duke Farm: 2006: Epilogue:

Things at the Duke Farm were busy as usual, and everyone was happy, and healthy and has no complaints about anything, and Rosco even helped out from time to time, and the Dukes were very grateful for that.

Bo and Luke still does the farming on the Back Forty, and they help out their girls whenever they are in trouble, and they are the Shepherds, and the girls are Lost Sheep, and they use Jesse's Pickup Truck to get around Hazzard, and the girls have the "General Lee", and they still give Enos, Cletus and Bertha Jo a run for their money in a chase.

Daisy is still helping out too, and she loves her Jeep, "Dixie", and she shares it with her daughters, and they all go out on adventures, and sometimes, danger happens to Bo and Luke, and the girls have to rescue them time and time again.

Now the girls are 29, 25, 18, 17, Lizzie works at Cooter's Garage, and the twins help out in the fields with their uncles, and they loved the fact, that it's hard labor, and Pamela and Kit still works at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and the twins are going into their Junior Year at Hazzard County High, Lizzie is going into her Senior Year, and Pamela and Kit are enjoying the single life, like their fathers, and they all wouldn't have it any other way.

Bo and Luke went to pay their respects to their late wives, and this time there is no sadness, and Luke and Bo promise to protect their daughters with their lives, and sacrifice anything to make them very happy, and they left the Graveyard feeling better, and went home to their family.

That night, they all had supper outside, and they barbecued, and everyone was happy and having pleasant conversations, and telling each other about their day, and Luke said, "I want to make a toast…" and everyone gave him their full attention, and he said exclaiming, _**"To new generation of Dukes, and Strates, Give them hell!"** _and Bo said exclaiming, **_"Hear, hear!"_** and Daisy said with a smile, "You got that right, Cousin", and she gave Luke a kiss, and also Bo, and they went on with their dinner.

That night, Bo, Luke, Daisy, and Enos did Bedroom Checks, and they all smiled at their children, and they gave them light kisses, and then tiptoed out of their rooms, and they had their arms around their waists, and they hugged each other, and went to their own rooms, to have a pleasant sleep that night.

The next day, Pamela and Kit were in the "General Lee", and Cletus was chasing them, and Pamela said, "You better lose him, Cousin", and Kit said exclaiming, **_"Hang on to your britches, Pammy!"_** and they came to the creek, and then they jumped it, and Kit said shouted happily,**_ "Yeehaw!"_** and they made it across, and Cletus attempted to do it, and fell into the water, and he muttered angrily, and Kit and Pamela smiled, and laughed, and Kit said, "Let's get back to the farm", and they continued on their route to home.

Luke and Bo were doing their chores in the Back Forty, and they heard the "General Lee", and Kit shouted, **_"Yeehaw!"_** and the boys smiled, and wonder what kind of trouble their kids got into, and they went over to see them, and they had their exchanged, and Bo and Luke were laughing by time their kids finished their story and went inside, and Bo said with a smile to his cousin, "Here we go again, Luke", and Luke said chuckling, "Well, At least the Deputies are kept on their feet", and they laughed once more, and they put on their shirts, and buttoned up, tucked them in, and went inside to join their families for lunch.

End of: Life on the Duke Farm: 2006: Epilogue:

_**Balladeer: It sounds like the girls have a good life, right? I am so proud of the fact that they got a lot of love with their cousins, and life wasn't boring one bit on the farm, and that they continued the traditions of the Dukes, and please stay tuned for the next adventure, Y'all come back now, you hear? **_


End file.
